802.1aq is a new protocol for constructing a large-scale layer 2 network. An 802.1aq network usually includes many nodes, generally as many as 500 to 1000 nodes. According to a requirement of the current 802.1aq, some configuration information of all the nodes in the network is required to be consistent in the entire network, and these configuration information includes, for example, a BVLAN/ECT-ALG (Backbone Virtual Local Area Network/Equal Cost Tree Algorithms, backbone virtual local area network/equal cost tree algorithm) mapping relationship, and an ISID/BVLAN (I-component service Identity/BVLAN, I-component service Identity/backbone virtual local area network) mapping relationship. If the configuration information is inconsistent, it may result in interruptions of some services in the network. That is to say, if the configuration information (such as the BVLAN/ECT-ALG mapping relationship) of two nodes in the network is inconsistent, it may result in unavailability of a link between the two nodes, thereby blocking a service in the network.
Currently, in order to synchronize configuration in the network, the nodes need to be manually configured one by one, so as to ensure integrity and consistency of the configuration artificially. It can be seen that, if an uninterrupted service can only be ensured by manual configuration, a configuration workload is excessive. In addition, a speed of a manual configuration process is limited, while no fully usable status of services can be implemented before the configuration of all the nodes in the network is completed. Moreover, if an artificial configuration error occurs in the manual configuration process, it is difficult to locate a node where the configuration error occurs.